Maldita sea mi suerte
by darthmocy
Summary: Como nos sentiriamos sí amaramos a alguien y no pudieramos tenerlo cerca , que tan doloroso seria ¿que hariamos?


_bueno antes que nada ya sabemos que kaname y zero no me pertenecen_

_les dejo otro one fic esperando sea de su agrado, la cancion se llama asi MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE_

_**MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE**_

_Tal vez fue mi peor error  
quererte y perder la razón  
y ahora ya no sé  
como olvidarme de ti._

Aquí estoy como un estúpido maldiciéndome , como pude llegar a caer tan bajo , no sé ni cómo paso solo sé que no puedo olvidarme de ti, trato de dormir para tranquilizarme , relajarme y dejar de pensar en ti pero no puedo, tu llegas a mi mente cuando estoy despierto, a mis sueños cuando estoy dormido , veo tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos con ese color único inigualable , siento el roce de tus manos, el sabor de tus labios, me estoy volviendo loco y ya no se qué hacer, maldita sea porque a mí, porque rayos me paso esto a mi

_En esta incierta soledad  
extraño todo de tu piel  
y no puedo evitar caer  
rendido a tus pies.  
_

Te añoro tanto mi ángel obscuro, añoro sentir tus manos , tu labios recorriendo mi piel con solo pensarlo mi mente divaga y me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota enamorado, por dios he perdido la razón yo … ya no sé ni quien o que soy. Esta ansiedad me enloquece. La locura se apodera de mí ser y la soledad se ríe de mí, de mi agonizante tortura que aumenta segundo a segundo y me mata

_Es que perdí mi voluntad  
con tu manera de mirar  
me duele estar aquí  
lejos de ti._

Me duele saberte tan cerca y tan lejos de mí, saberte ajeno a este sentimiento que creció con cada minuto que pase odiándote, ese odio irracional que termino convirtiéndose en amor, un amor que me carcome el alma, pero ….. Deseo con lo poco que tengo ser correspondido … sabes es curioso cómo puedo enfrentarme a cientos de vampiros enloquecidos de nivel E, provocar a un grupo nobles y de retar al príncipe de sangre pura delante de todos y no tengo el maldito valor de acercarme y decírtelo, decirte que te añoro, decirte que te amo,

Deseo correr en este momento hasta donde estas rodeado de tus fieles seguidores, apartarlos y decírtelo sin que me importe lo que digan o piensen de mí. Pero soy un maldito cobarde, de nada han servido tantas horas de entrenamiento, sin en algo tan simple me acobardo y huyo.

Te veo ahí caminando con tu porte que delata seguridad en ti mismo, tan gallardo con esa arrogancia que te caracteriza y tan pero tan hermoso que el mismo Lucifer envidia tu belleza o debo decir que eres él, el mismo ángel obscuro reencarnado en la tierra.

Te vendería mi alma, sí mi alma por solo dejar de contemplarte en silencio y gritarle al mundo las palabras mudas que se niegan a salir de mi garganta

_Maldita sea mi suerte  
porque te clavaste en mí  
alma inconsciente,  
maldita sea mi suerte  
porque duele contemplarte y no tenerte._

Ni las ganas, ni el amor  
son suficientes

Ya no me basta con nuestro encuentros ocasionales cada vez que siento la humillante sed de sangre, quiero caminar enfrente de todos y cada uno de los estudiante de la academia y decirles que te amo pero también sé que llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso, nadie de saber que tengo el honor, el placer de beber tu deliciosa sangre, porque simplemente no lo entenderían que yo un nivel E y cazador de vampiros tenga el privilegio de haberlo hecho, haber probado ese delicioso néctar que considero la ambrosia terrenal que da sustento cada minuto de vida que tengo.

Pero sé que jamás serás para mí, jamás podremos estar juntos y eso me daña, me lastima en lo más profundo de mí ser, dejaría de ser cazador y aceptar mi lado vampiro solo por estar junto a ti por todo lo que tenga de vida, pero la mala suerte me persigue y sé que solo son sueños.

Cuando estamos juntos quiero creer que es real, que mis sentimientos son correspondidos pero cuando todo termina y te alejas siento como si nada mas jugaras conmigo y un dolor crece en mi pecho y aun así me niego a darme por vencido y alejarme de ti.

Tuve la suerte de despertar a tu lado una sola vez y créeme creí que soñaba, hasta que tu voz me regreso al mundo real y lo que vi en tus ojos me impacto. Será acaso que mis sentimientos son correspondidos o es solo el deseo de un pobre y estúpido cazador.

Sabes algo … ya no me agrada este acuerdo , quiero despertar junto a ti cada día sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo, la fortaleza de tus brazos alejando el miedo que me produce el pasado y la soledad, retener el sentimiento de seguridad que creas con tu aura alrededor de mi corazón.

Muero de celos y la envidia me carcome al verlos cerca de ti, conversar contigo, darte consejos e incluso aunque sea mínimo el roce hace hervir mi sangre y me enfurece, soy un loco, celoso y posesivo cazador que ansia tenerte nuevamente entre sus brazos no dejarte ir nunca más, acabar con todo y con todos los que nos impiden permanecer juntos.

Deseo tanto tenerte junto a mi que dormiría durante el día con tal de estar cercar de ti, beber sangre incluso llevarme bien con tu estúpido grupito de nobles o mejor dicho con Hanabusa y Souen a los cuales odio con toda mi maldita alma porque te siguen como moscas a la miel

Si estoy celos más de lo que debería admitir pero estas tan cerca y tan lejos, hey veme por dios estoy aquí y solo sigo con este estúpido trabajo para verte por unos segundos y deleitarme con tu delicioso aroma con esa paz que me irradias a mí y solo a mí.

_Maldita suerte, que no me perteneces.  
No se cuando volverte a ver  
no entiendo el juego, jugamos al amor  
sin meditar el precio._

Despierto solo sin saber, cuando te sentiré otra vez  
y creo que lo arriesgaría todo por ti.

Estos son los deseos delirantes de un loco enamorado, ya no me basta tenerte unos minutos, beber un poco de tu sangre , no ya no me es suficiente lo deseo todo de ti, tu cuerpo una vez más (aunque decir que solo una vez mas es mentira, porque deseo ser tuyo por toda la eternidad ) , tu corazón y tu alma, se que me condenare y que seré aún mas aborrecido por los cazadores y despreciado por los vampiros pero ya no me importa.

_Es que perdí mi voluntad, con tu manera de besar  
y como duele estar lejos de ti._

Maldita sea mi suerte  
porque te clavaste en mí,  
alma inconsciente  
maldita sea mi suerte  
porque duele contemplarte y no tenerte

En estos instantes que la sed de sangre se apodera mi ser es cuando me doy cuenta de lo vulnerable y lo dependiente que es mi alma de la tuya, siento las lagrimas traicioneras resbalar por mis mejillas y no me importa la humillación que según los cazadores debemos sentir.

Esta prohibido por ley y por sangre enamorarse del enemigo pero …. He perdido mi propia voluntad, no se si resistiré esta tortura en secreto por no dañarte a ti y solo a ti, la única persona por la que mi alma se ha condenado.

MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE es lo único que puedo repetir una y otra vez para darme un consuelo toto y no gritar a los cuatro vientos que TE AMO MI HERMOSO Y ARROGANTE SANGRE PURA (LA LUZ QUE ILUMINA MI VIDA).


End file.
